


beneath the music from a farther room

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [5]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: ...Do I dare disturb the universe?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	beneath the music from a farther room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #10: “I just want this.”
> 
> Apologies to [T.S Eliot](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/44212/the-love-song-of-j-alfred-prufrock), for that title and also the summary. Once I start with the poetry, it seems I can't stop. Oops.

_1991_

“Just say yes,” Liam’s saying, rolling his eyes. “What the fuck are you even hesitating for? I thought you _wanted_ to be in a band.” Noel’s never said that, but he didn’t really expect Liam to remember.

“C’mon,” Liam says, leaning into him. They’re outside the Boardwalk in the corner of some shambling narrow alleyway, Liam with a sloshing can of beer in hand, Noel still half-sober.

“I just want this, right?” He says, looking over Noel, reaching over and tangling their fingers together. “’M not asking you to fucking marry me.”

Noel must have drunk more than he thought. Images flash through his mind: Liam, leaning against the wall, letting Noel press him there, kiss him, taste the cheap beer on his tongue. Liam, on his knees in Noel’s flat, Noel’s hand dug into his hair. Liam, at some fancy fucking restaurant, looking into Noel’s eyes like Noel’s the only thing worth living for.

“I own you,” Noel says.

Liam tilts his head, a confused dog. “Whaddya say?”

Noel shakes his head. No way. This is fucking ridiculous. No way Liam wants Noel like that. It was just an offhand comment (an offhand comment after years of offhand comments, years of kissing Noel on the cheek and even sometimes the lips, years of saying _I love you_ like it meant more than it should). Liam is eighteen, eighteen and fucking stupid. There’s no way he wants Noel to – to push him up against the wall and take him apart piece by piece, to take Noel apart in turn.

“I said,” Noel clears his throat. He can’t help it. Can’t help but _want_ to entertain that fiction, can’t help but want to pull Liam around like a puppet on a string, pretend his wildly uncontrollable brother is under his thumb.

“I said: if I join, I own you, seven days a week.”

Liam visibly swallows. His eyes are dark and his cheeks seem to be flushed, but that might just be the light. Noel’s hand is just touching his neck. He can feel Liam’s pulse (it’s hammering).

“Okay,” Liam says.

Not knowing what he’s doing, Noel reaches up and runs a finger along Liam’s bottom lip. _I just want this,_ he thinks. _I just want this._


End file.
